The Wild Woods
by clockworkbethyl
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene were on a 2 week exploring trip, when Beth falls on her knife during a walker attack. Daryl cares for her, while starting to harbor feelings that may be more than the need to protect. But when they reconnect with the group, everything that happened between the two of them suddenly becomes something. Then hell starts (Set before the governor's 2nd attack)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Just hold on," Daryl Dixon whispers as he lift Beth Greene's limp body off the floor.

"Daryl, it hurts," She groans quietly, raising her gaze off her injured thigh and into his eyes. Crystal blue meeting a dark ocean.

"I know, but I'll take care of it. Don't worry, just relax." Daryl says as he hoists her bag over his shoulder. Then, swiftly scoops her up into his tense arms and begins to jog.

Thankfully, it's only a quick mile from the house, a short distance. Daryl easily moves by lame walkers who stumble over tree stumps and fallen branches. Beth cringes whenever Daryl's body bounces over the rough terrain, but her whispers of pain keeps him going.

They arrive to a two-story stone cottage with wooden shutters, and carved door knobs. The kind of home Daryl always wanted as a child, but never had. It was almost ironic, how he had the childhood home he wanted now, especially since the world had gone to shit. But maybe it took the world going to shit to get everything you wanted.

He ducked under the homemade walker detection system he and Beth always strung up before crashing at a new place, and trudged inside. It was late afternoon, and the midday sun was just starting to duck behind the clouds. Daryl jogged through the house and set Beth down on the beat-up sofa he had been sleeping on since they arrived last week. She moaned softly, and Daryl snuck a peek at her wound.

Blood was all over her faded jeans, and the wound site was a dark red. Daryl sucked in his breath, his heart tugged from side to side. He couldn't lose Beth.

"Where's the knife?" He asked quickly, plopping on the hardwood floor by the couch. He wanted the knife that had stabbed her thigh. He wanted to throw it against the pale gray walls and curse its existence.

Beth looked down at him, blue eyes filled with pain. "I-I think I left it there."

"Don't you worry." He mumbled and grasped for his own pocket knife. He carefully cut the denim around her stab wound and tore off the surrounding fabric. Daryl then rushed up the steps and searched for the bandages they had found upon arrival. He grabbed a few, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and darted down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

He hastily unwrapped the gauze and looked at Beth. She was watching him, her eyes closing and reopening. She had lost so much blood, and could barely keep her eyelids up.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch," He said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled weakly and surprised him by reaching for his free hand. He took it, and wrapped his fingers into hers, and poured the antibacterial into her gash.

He expected her to scream, but this was a wail. Her eyes flew open and she sat upright. Daryl tightened the grip on her hand, but she was already passed out cold before she could feel it.

Sighing, he moved quickly. Searching the house for a needle and thread, and more bandages. He returned to her side, and awkwardly began stitching her thigh up. Daryl was no doctor, but he had seen enough of Merle's bar fights to pick up on basic medical care.

Taping bandages to her sewn gash, Daryl went to rise off his hands in the pond outside. The sun had gone down, and the hazes of sunset were dancing yellow, pink, and purple across the Georgia sky. Daryl breathed deeply and crouched down, shaking his hands in the water. Then he rose, wiping his hands on the worn fabric of his pants. Looking around, he noticed an overgrown garden in the corner. Cherokee Roses swayed left and right in the breeze. Daryl reached for his knife and walked over to the flowers, cutting a fistful from the ground. Grunting, he trudged back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't mind eating the squirrels," Beth says, biting into the cooked meat Daryl had set out for her. She set her plate down next to the now-drying Cherokee Roses placed on the coffee table, and looked to where Daryl was, perched on the arm of the parallel couch, watching her.

Daryl nodded, and lowered his head to his own plate, picking at the burnt meat. He had been acting different since Beth woke up, and they both knew it.

"Are you alright?" Beth asks, sitting up on the couch and brushing her hands off on the quilted blanket Daryl put on her last night. She was worried about him. He barely moved since she slid her eyelids open, finding him staring at her, calling out her name.

"You asking me?" He chuckled under his breath, but it was strained. "I'm not the one that tripped, fell on my knife, stabbed myself in the leg, and almost bled to death."

Beth stared at him. "You think I'm stupid? Trying to kill that walker even though you yelled at me to look out for the snare."

"Naw, I think you're persistent. Not stupid."

"I couldn't even stab the walker right, how the hell am I persistent?"

Daryl looked up at Beth, meeting her gaze. "You didn't give up. All that time, at your dad's farm. You wanted to die. I remember." He stopped when she tilted her head down. "Then you got your shit together and became an important resource for the group. Beth, you could have called it quits. But you didn't. So killing a walkers even when you shouldn't…" His voice trails off.

Beth smiled at him. "I-I, thanks Daryl."

He cleared his throat and rose to his feet. "I should make sure the fire is out. I'll be right back."

Daryl walked to the back of the yard and stomped on the already extinguished embers. _What the hell was he doing_? Why couldn't he stay in the same room as Beth Greene? Little Beth the babysitter. Why couldn't he look into her eyes without wanting to bang his head against the wall?

Daryl kicked the dirt until it puffed up around him. He needed to find the group, figure out what the hell this scavenging trip was. Why Beth was the one he saw leaning against his bike, backpack in hand, and knife in the other. He had just looked at her_. Little Beth the babysitter wants to kill a buck_, he had thought.

They rode for miles until Daryl stopped in front of a little shack. They cleared it, found a few cans of peanut butter and formula, stuffed it into Beth's backpack and drove to the next house. It was like that all day, until Beth started to fall asleep while clinging onto Daryl. She almost fell off the bike, scaring Daryl more then he thought it would. They stopped in front of a little cottage and, after stringing up old cans, they fell fast asleep on makeshift beds on the hardwood. It was like that for a week, until Beth's backpack was overfilled and Daryl was now carrying around two bags.

This was the last house. It was supposed to be. Until the walkers heard Beth's shouts when she found the cellar in the basement. There were guns and ammo, stacked in piles against the walls. Daryl ran to her, panicked, but when he reached her he saw the grin spread across her delicate lips. They stuffed the last backpack to the brim, and strapped the heavy artillery to Daryl's bike when they heard the moans. Beth had yelled at the distracted Daryl, and stabbed the closet walker in the forehead. Daryl killed three and moved to stab the one inches from Beth's back, when he saw her go down. She screamed and Daryl instantly stabbed the two walkers. He picked Beth up and ran.

Now, Daryl was having trouble remembering the rest of the trip before she was injured. He only could think about the way she looked at him, eyes filled with worry. No one ever looked at him like that. Like he was the only one who could help her.

Carol, Rick, Michonne, even Merle never looked that helpless but that strong at the same time.

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair and walked back inside. Passing the kitchen, he picked up the almost-empty bottle of water and brought it to Beth. She had her nose pressed to the pages of her diary, writing away. Daryl snuck a small smile at the sight of her being well enough to share her thoughts to the blank pages of the leather-bound book.

"Drink," he commanded softly.

She looked up from the page, and smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat down at his usual place on the opposite couch. He could feel her gaze on him, bringing color to his face.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

Beth exhaled. "Thank you for taking care of me. It means a lot."

"What else would I do?" She looked surprise, and Daryl quickly added. "Wasn't 'bout to leave you to the dead."

"Well," Beth cooed. "I appreciate it. You didn't have to. It was on me for wanting to come, so it wouldn't have been your fault if my stupidity got me killed."

"Stop. You ain't stupid. Far from it." Daryl responded, stretching out on the plaid couch. "I just don't get why you'd want to come with me on a long and boring supply run."

"Maybe I wanted to help the group."

Daryl nodded, kind of disappointed at her response. "I'm gonna sleep for a little. Holler if you need anything." He got up, closed the curtains, and laid back down on the couch.

A few minutes pasted, and Daryl was almost asleep when he heard her voice in the darkness, soft as a whisper.

"I actually wanted to come because…"

But Daryl was too far gone to hear the rest. For all he knew, it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Daryl!" Beth laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "You don't need to carry me!"

"You're the last thing that needs to be loaded on my bike. And since_ I_ carried everything else…" He laughed, swooping her up off the couch. "I have to finish the job."

Beth couldn't help but laugh. For the first time, in a long time, she was actually happy. It had been four days since she got injured, and in that time she and Daryl bonded. At the prison, they had their slim moments together. But now, she had spent those four days forming a relationship with him, watching him unfold before her, and she was strangely thrilled. Beth always knew he put up a façade, blocking everyone out. Piece by piece, she tore off his outer shell and what she found underneath confirmed her beliefs.

Daryl Dixon was is the farthest from a jackass.

He cared for her like she was the fine china her mother had kept in the highest cabinet, out of reach from grabby hands, only to be touched by the most delicate of them all. Her thigh was healing, thanks to him, but he still commanded her to stay on the couch, nestled in abundance of blankets. They talked, then she would sing him to sleep, letting him lay of his back, staring at the chipped gray paint on the ceilings. Her voice filled the candle-lit room and she watched Daryl's eyes slowly close. In the morning, he was awake long before she was. Her eyes opened to the curtains drawn, and through the window she could see Daryl taking care of a nearby walker. As if sensing her, he turned around and came inside. Daryl put together a breakfast for her, and Beth stood up for the first time since her injury. Daryl draped her arm around his shoulder and helped her into the yard, by the Cherokee Roses she wanted to see so badly.

"Daryl, I remember. When that little girl came out of the barn, Sophia- right? And you fell to your knees holding Carol." She swallowed, looking up at him. "I never expected you to hurt like that."

Daryl looked on the horizon, memories flooding back in. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I-I," Beth didn't know where she was going with this, but she had been thinking about that moment since they left the group to restock their supplies. "I just wanted you to know that I don't think you're this 'jerk' that you want everyone to think you are, because we all know you're not." She paused, looking into his eyes. "I-I know you're not." She said, holding her gaze into his eyes.

Daryl closed his eyes, exhaling softly. "Beth-"

"I've heard that sigh too many times, don't play that 'you're a little girl, who doesn't know shit,' card. I'm trying to tell you-"

"Beth." Daryl whispers, lifting his hand to stroke back a stray hair from her cheek, triggering her eyes to widen in surprise. He quickly dropped his hand. "You're loud, and naïve. You like to speak your mind, and you can hold your own when you need to." He paused, watching Beth's face. "You don't deserve this life, Beth."

"Maybe this life _is_ what I deserve. I'm not a saint, Daryl." She turned her face to watch the sunset in the horizon. "I've killed. I've turned my back on people who needed my help." Beth turned back to face him. "This is God, showing me I was never meant for a husband, proper kids, or PTA meetings in the suburb."

Daryl looked at Beth, watching her every breath. He couldn't help the warm feeling he got when she talked, even if he had no clue in hell what she was talking about. "Beth, all that _stuff, _ain't you. Even if the world hadn't gone to shit, that still wouldn't be you." Daryl put this hand on her shoulder, moving so they were facing each other completely. "I could see you in a house just like this, with little kids running everywhere, a husband coming home from his morning hunt to bring you fresh meat for supper."

Beth laughed softly. "A man who hunts?"

Daryl nodded, "I had to add a touch of me into it."

"But why…"

Daryl looked at her, blue eyes on blue.

"Daryl…"

"I know I'm not what you want, Beth. I'm not Zach or Jimmy. I'm not sixteen and stupid- well maybe I'm stupid for doing this- but when I saw you lying on that couch, I was thinking that I would do anything to have you walking around, alive and well, again." Beth stared at him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Beth pressed her body into his, slamming her lips against his. It took Daryl a few moments to realize that she wanted him like he wanted her. Beth's thigh was throbbing, but the pain of not being connected to Daryl was greater than the pain in her leg.

Daryl laid his hands numbly on her back, as Beth kissed him softly. They both couldn't fathom what was happening and strangely, it felt right.

They spent the next three days exactly the same way, together.

Daryl plopped Beth on his bike, erupting laughter from her mouth.

"Somethin' funny girl?" Daryl mumbled, kissing her roughly on the lips.

"Nope, just happy." Beth smiled up at him. He returned the look.

Daryl draped his leg over the bike, and plopped onto the seat. Beth moved closer, sliding her arms tightly around his waist.

"You ready?" Daryl asked over the purr of the motor.

Beth kissed him on the back of the neck.

Daryl dropped the kickstand and glided onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We're almost there!" Daryl yells over the hum of the bike. He reaches his free hand back, grasping Beth's.

"Daryl!" Beth shouts, tugging on the back of his vest. "Can we pull over?"

Daryl rides the chopper to a stop on the side of the road. Killing the engine, and briefly observing the area for cold bodies, he hops off the bike, reaching out to pull up Beth off the leather seat.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asks, checking if the bags on the back of his chopper were still secure.

Beth watches him, adjusting her belt nervously. Everything happened so fast, and even though she knew her and Daryl being together wasn't something she ever imagined would happen, Beth was completely euphoric about their relationship. That's why she knew this would hurt so much.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think we should act so…_together _when we get back to the prison." She paused, running her fingers across her denim pants. "It's just, Maggie and my dad, I don't want to surprise them too much."

Daryl was watching her, and a blush rose up in her cheeks. "Don't feel like you have to hide anything. If we moved too fast-"

"No, Daryl, that's not it and you know it." Beth urged, stepping towards him. "I want to be with _you, _just we've been gone for over a week. I don't anyone in our group to think we did anything more than what actually happened."

"So, you want to act like we spent all this time together, and nothin' happened?" Daryl couldn't help but snort. Was she seriously going to act like him giving himself to her was something that could easily be swept under the carpet?

"No! Daryl. That's not what I want."

"Then what the hell Beth! You can't ask me not to be around you 24/7. You can't ask me not to stroll through the prison gates, awkwardly keeping my distance from you. I can't just hide what _I_ feel." He hardened his gaze, directly it coldly into Beth's eyes. "But apparently you can."

He stormed off into the trees, leaving Beth staring at the place he disappeared.

She waited by the bike, when he didn't show after a while Beth cursed the air, and stumbled into the forest. She limped around, awakening a few stray walkers. Panic arose inside of her. Beth had her knife, but her gun was tucked inside of her backpack. She sped up her pace, maneuvering around fallen branches. She stopped dead. Crossing paths with walkers was inevitable, but Beth hoped it would happen when she was prepared. Not now.

Five walkers were dragging towards her in all directions. She spun around and let a yell escape her mouth. They were advancing on her quickly. Beth whipped her knife out, and moved to stab the nearest walker in the skull. Retracting her knife, she flipped around, limping quickly towards the next one, and stabbing it clean in the forehead.

Beth turned again, and smacked right into another walker. She screamed loudly, pushing the dead body backwards, and watched it slam into another biter. Beth watched as both walkers regained balance and started to come after her once again.

"DARYL!" Beth screamed naturally, as she heard moans from behind her. More were coming from the distance, and she knew she didn't have the strength to hold them off.

She rushed forward, stabbing the two walkers at once, and watched them slump to their feet. The moans from behind had formed into a chorus of hunger calls. Beth rotated, and so did her stomach. There was a small army of walkers swaying towards her.

Panic electrified her veins and she turned to limp her way back to the bike, but stopped dead. Three walkers blocked her path. She was trapped.

"DARYL!" Beth screamed, so loudly birds flew from the trees. Hot, angry tears welled in her eyes. "DARYL!"

She stabbed the nearest walker, and whimpered as he tumbled down on her thigh.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," Beth said aloud to the air, as she braced herself for the herd to swallow her whole.

She closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The arrow swooshed through the air, plunging deeply into the walker closest to Beth. Daryl pulled back the string of his bow, loaded another arrow, and aimed it for the next walker.

"BETH!" Daryl yelled, setting his bow for another arrow.

He was running now, faster than he ever had before. When he heard Beth's distant screams for help he began to sprint towards her voice, and now the rush of seeing her alive activated the fight in him.

"You need to run!" He shouted, as the closest walkers rushed towards him. He shot a decaying man in the forehead before retrieving the arrow, and running to Beth.

Beth was stabbing walkers left and right as Daryl grabbed her waist, hauling her to his side.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" He yelled over the roar coming from the small army of undead. Daryl grasped Beth's blood-covered hand, and sprinted to towards the bike. He never ran that fast in his life. Adrenaline and fear seeped from his every movement.

They were through the forest line when Beth collapsed, grabby hands ascending on her. She looked at her feet to see a walker biting ferociously on the sole of her rouged cowgirl boots. She screamed, feeling for her knife, when the walker's head exploded before her. Daryl dropped the rock, pulled Beth to her feet, and ran to the chopper. Beth swung her leg over the seat, Daryl plopped down, and released the clutch, sending them speeding down the road, and an army of walkers in their wake.

After driving in circles, desperately trying to deter the walkers from following them back to the prison, Beth and Daryl pulled up to the familiar wire fences.

It was almost sunset, purples and soft hues of pink danced across the Georgia sky, and Beth could see Carl pulling open the metal doors for Daryl's bike to drive through.

The gates closed behind them, as Beth quickly released her firm hold on Daryl, and hopped off the bike. Daryl turned his head, locking his gaze with her. He nodded, and she returned the gesture, a secret confirmation between the two of them. Beth moves to untie their bags from the back of the bike, as happy shouts and the sound of pounding feet erupted around them.

Daryl moved off the bike, shaking imaginary dirt off his crumpled button-down. The voices were growing closer now, and Daryl moved to stand next to Beth, hoisting a backpack between his shoulder blades.

"Look, it was a really close call back there, and I'm sorry-"

"Stop." Beth interrupted, straightening her posture and hastily moving stray blonde locks from her face. "Just don't."

Daryl looked down at her, his heart aching. A feeling he never thought he would ever experience. Her face was hard as stone, the porcelain had become steel.

"Beth!" Maggie squealed, rushing to throw her arms around her sister. Beth's face instantly became joy as she strung her arms around Maggie's neck, holding her closely. Daryl stood there awkwardly until the next person stumbled down the dirt path and into his arms. Carol was laughing in the crook of his neck, leaning back to smile up at him. Daryl looked down at her, wishing it was Beth smiling, laughing, at him. Carol released him as Rick came up to pat him on the shoulder, asking how the scavenging went. Daryl was very vague, commenting on the increase of walker activity. He also mentioned the basement with the guns and ammo, opening the duffel bag to show Rick. The rest of the group came down, saying their hellos to Beth and Daryl, and helping with the baggage. The new supplies sent a wave of happiness throughout the group.

Daryl smiled shyly as people thanked him and Beth. Then, he watched Carl run up to Beth. She smiled down at him, but ever so slightly since Carl had grown drastically in the years they've been together. Carl was chatting excitedly to Beth, showing her something in the distance. Beth smiled widely at him, and Daryl's stomach dropped. _Why are you jealous of a thirteen year old boy? _He thought to himself.

Rick was watching them, too. He walked over towards Beth, saying something to Carl, and then Carl ran back up the path to the cellblock. Rick had his hand on Beth's shoulder, talking to her, making her laugh. She was beaming up at him as she laughed. Daryl's face grew hot, and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked away, and right at Maggie, who was watching him. Her gaze went from him to Beth and Rick, and back again.

"Daryl?" She asked questionably, staring at his hardened face. Daryl blinked at her, grabbed his bow, and stomped up to the cellblocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He threw his compound bow on the beat-up mattress, and slammed the iron door of his cell. Daryl was thankful that Carol had tied an opaque sheet on the door, which blocked all of the outside world from the inside of his concrete cell. Daryl knelt down in the dark, running a rough hand through his hair. He couldn't fathom what he was feeling. Beth was far more of a mystery than he ever anticipated, and now everyone here agitated the hell out of him. Rick, Carl, Maggie and even Carol were crawling under his skin, but the one person he actually wanted to be around hated him beyond belief.

Daryl stood up, he needed to shred all the layers of Beth and his time together off his body-Especially since he couldn't shake her from his mind. He started rummaging through his knapsack, looking for a crumpled maroon flannel. He stripped, tugging on the shirt and buttoning it up. Daryl kicked off his boots, unzipped his pants, and flopped onto the thin mattress. He threw a blanket over his body, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Beth set down her plate of vegetables, and hugged Maggie goodnight. She walked through the cell halls, holding a small candle in front of her to guide her through the dark.<p>

Everything since she arrived back to the prison was vivid in her mind, swarming around like angry bees. Rick, Carl, and Maggie were so happy to see her, and everyone was more than overjoyed with the supplies they had brought back.

Rick had happily babbled in her ear while leading her up the dirt walk to grab some dinner. Beth had seen Daryl disappear into the cellblocks, and she desperately wanted to find her and apologize to him. She knew now how wrong she was, with everything, and was ready to unveil their relationship, but as Beth started to tell Rick how 'tired' she was, Carl came outside holding Judith. Beth forgot everything and rushed to hold her, as Rick brought over some food. Everyone was gathered around, eating, talking, laughing, and Beth blended in to the atmosphere seamlessly.

Now, Beth's throat burned with what she would say when she found Daryl. She just wanted to press herself deeply into him and feel the safety that electrified her when they were together.

She reached his cell door, and quietly knocked on the concrete.

* * *

><p>Daryl woke to the sound of her voice, soft whispers of his name echoed throughout his cell. He sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. <em>Was this a dream, or was this really her? <em>Daryl thought to himself, as he opened his mouth to say 'come in,' when he heard another familiar voice outside.

* * *

><p>"Beth?" a voice asked, and Beth spun around to smack right into Rick Grimes.<p>

"Oh," Beth breathed. Rick smiled down at her, taking a step back. "Sorry, if I woke you. I wanted to check on Daryl…"

Rick nodded, "I'm sure he's just sleepin'." Rick examined Beth's face, the bruises under her eyes, and a look of concern spread through his expression. "You should probably get some rest, too."

"Yeah, I just really need to talk to Daryl-"

"That can wait." Rick urged, interrupting her completely. He put a firm hand on her back, and guided her two cells down, stopping when they reach Beth's cell. Beth desperately glanced down at Daryl's cell, and shook her head_. If he wanted to see me, he would have made an effort to. _She thought to herself, and smiled at Rick before opening her cell door. Rick caught her hand, and spun her around to face him.

"Uh, Rick?" Beth asked, awkwardly pressed against the cell door, the bars digging into her back.

"Beth I know you used to have a little crush on me," Rick whispered, smiling down at her.

Beth swallowed, Rick was clearly drunk, but he was also right. She did have a crush on him, back when they first got to the prison. But things were different now. Beth had Daryl.

"Look, I know somethin' happened with you and _Daryl_," Rick scoffed. "I mean you could do better, since you're so pretty." He breathed in her face, and Beth caught the smell of vodka hot in her nose. "You could do _me_."

"Rick-," Beth began but was stopped by the strong pressure of his lips locking with hers. Her eyes widened, as hi hands moved from his sides to her hips, and further up her body. Rick kicked open her cell door, and moved them over to her bed. Beth was speechless. She knew this was wrong, but Daryl hated her, and she did like Rick…

His lips brushed every place of vulnerable skin. And Beth started to unbutton his shirt, slowly then hungrily, desperate for a form of escape from the pain she was feeling. Rick's hands moved down her body, and Beth did the same. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Beth use to dream of how her and Rick would fit together, and now she was living the moment. All thoughts of Daryl were pushed back in her brain as Rick's hands moved to the waistband of her jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl sat straight up in his bed, sweat trickling off of him.

He looked around, finding himself alone in the darkness of his cell. Daryl swore, jumped out of bed, and stepped into his pants, practically running out of his cell. He went two cells down, and threw open Beth's door, preparing himself for whatever was inside of it.

Beth looked up from her bed in surprise, moving to cover herself with her sweater. Daryl angrily peered around the room, eyes darting from Beth's desk to every corner of the cell. Looking, searching, for _him_.

Daryl looked at Beth, anger swelling in his eyes. "So where's Rick, Beth? Huh? Makin' love to him just to kick him out later?"

Beth looked dumbfounded at Daryl, then as realization set in. She got off of her bed, hurt spread across her face, and walked right up to Daryl. They stared at each other. Beth raised both of her hands and pushed his chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Are you kidding me Daryl Dixon?" She asked, her voice on the edge. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

Daryl bumped right against her chest, eyeing her up. "You really gonna pretend like you didn't kiss him? I heard ya'll!"

"What are you talking about?" Beth desperately yelled, trying to figure out what Daryl was talking about. "I went straight to bed after supper last night." Beth looked at his eyes, but only saw her own reflection. She snorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "But you wouldn't know, since you sulked up into your cell before sundown."

Daryl stared at her. "Sulked? Sulked! Beth what was I supposed to do? You know I hate everyone thanking me, and then the whole group decided to come down and worship at our feet. Like Carl. _Rick_."

Beth laughed, but with no humor. "You really think I'd forget everything we've been through for a moment of recognition? Daryl do you know me at all? I care about _you_." Beth urged, setting her palms on his shoulders.

He gazed down at her, then shook off her hands. "Tell me. Right now. Were you with Rick at all?"

Beth inhaled, closing her eyes. "I can't believe you'd think that less of me. But, no, to answer your question. He was at dinner of course, but I sat with Maggie, Glenn, and my dad."

Daryl looked at her in surprise. "I-I didn't know your dad was awake and lively yet."

"Yeah, well how would you have known?" Beth mumbled. "Too busy fantasying over Rick and me."

"Beth I'm sorry, I-"

But she cut him off, moving to wrap both of her arms around him. He exhaled and she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know." She whispered. "I just wish you knew…"

Daryl moved his head back, looking with concern at her. "Knew what?"

"That I will only ever _love _you." She whispered, her voice smooth like silk.

Daryl stared at her, his mouth open in awe. No one he actually cared about had ever said those words to him. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, taking a vivid dream for reality, fighting with Beth over something pretend. Beth was watching him, her doe eyes beautiful and intense. Daryl realized how much he _wanted_ her. She was a woman he never would have imagined being able to kiss, touch, or hold. And he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her. Daryl reached down, swiftly lifting Beth up on her tiptoes, and kissed her. Beth seamlessly melted into his kiss, lacing her figures around the back of his neck. Daryl wrapped a hand on the curve of her hip. Beth was always surprised how tender he kissed her. She never would have thought his lips would be so soft.

Beth pulled back, breathing heavily. "Daryl, if it's okay with you, I want to tell the group." She closed her eyes. "I was so wrong before. So wrong."

Daryl tilted her chin up, and she opened her eyes. "Nothin' could make me happier."

* * *

><p>Beth kissed Daryl on the cheek, slipping out of her room before climbing the steps to claim Judith for the day. She found the baby in the basinet, sound asleep. Beth grabbed the baby bag, and Judith's extra clothes before moving to lift up Judith.<p>

Beth had the child in her arms when she heard his voice from behind her.

"Mornin' Beth," Rick's voice boomed.

Beth's skin jumped. After her fight with Daryl, Rick was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I can take Judy, I know you just got back." Rick said, moving to stand beside her. Beth's skin prickled with the feel of his elbow against her. She suddenly felt guilty, as if their skin touching was all the bad things Daryl had thought they'd done.

"It's fine." Beth said quickly. She just wanted to be back in her room with Daryl, mindlessly talking and being together. She could feel Rick watching her, so she pressed Beth close to her chest and started towards the steps.

"Beth? Did I do something?" Rick asked, clearly concerned.

Beth's cheeks flushed. "You're fine. Just me." Beth quickly thought of an excuse. "Just-just, it's really hard to be around someone who you know you shouldn't be with." She wanted to smack herself. She practically told him how uncomfortable she was around him, and now it obviously wasn't a secret.

Rick nodded, "I get it. If you ever want to talk…"

Beth smiled at him and descended down the steps towards her room.

* * *

><p>Daryl heard her voice outside his cell, then Rick's. He tumbled off Beth's bed and slowly opened her opaque door.<p>

"-did I do something wrong?"

Daryl looked up to see Beth and Rick engaged in a conversation, and felt his stomach drop. _What was Rick talking about? _Daryl thought to himself. Then he heard Beth's voice.

"Just-just, it's really hard to be around someone who you know you shouldn't with."

Daryl could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. _Beth didn't want to be around me? _He thought, a mix on anger and deep hurt bubbling up in his body. He saw her smile and Rick, and Daryl wanted to punch a wall. He was beside himself, _Beth lied to me. She did sleep with him_. He saw her turn and start down the steps. He darted to her door, and slid inside.


End file.
